frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604161735/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604164651
Apparently not only Elsa's superior to that insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen but Princess Zelda of Hyrule's also superior to the likes of that stupid, ugly, disgusting major insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen, that obnoxious Princess Anna too, isn't she? Don't you agree with that Princess Zelda's always a whole lot, way, far much many times better than that insufferable Princess Anna?After all, Zelda of Hyrule's one of the superior princesses who are always better than the likes of that Anna anyway even besides other than Elsa, isn't she? However, I do wish Elsa was the real, royal resident of the ice palace instead of Arendelle because I don't like the idea of poor Elsa being isolated in Arendelle together with the likes of that total insult to Gerda the much better, superior, greater original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen for past thirteen years at all. It's much better if Elsa herself was an only siblingless, sisterless child in canon too because 'this stinks/sucks that poor Elsa and that Anna are royal sisters of Arendelle anyway, doesn't it? '''I love both Zelda and Elsa too equally. Not only I'll always favor Elsa over the likes of that pain in the butt, Anna but '''I'd always also rather choose Princess Zelda over the likes of that obnoxious, insufferable so called royal princess, Anna too. I can't stand Anna at all anyway. '''I also love Link and sure he may be a boy but he's also at least superior to the likes of that ugly, so called royal princess, Anna too, isn't he? It's much better if Elsa grew up in the ice castle/palace/kingdom away from Arendelle in canon '''because poor Elsa didn't deserve to be isolated in Arendelle at all, did she? '''I wish that obnoxious Anna was raised by the rock trolls even instead of Kristoff because it's even better if Kristoff and Sven were less orphaned in canon anyway, isn't it? '''Ugh, I hate the idea of poor Elsa being stuck isolated in Arendelle with the likes of that bothersome, annoying insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen with a burning passion. 'Ugh, man, this stinks/sucks that poor Elsa just had to be stuck isolated in Arendelle together with the likes of that obnoxious, insufferable insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen anyway, doesn't it? Hans of the Southern Isles himself would've been much better off being raised by anybody else much better than ever, especially the ones who'd do anything to help him to choose the right path ever since his parents showed favoritism towards his brothers. That way, he wouldn't have to end up being wicked at all, would he? 'It's ironic that even magical beings have to be practical and realistic too, isn't it?' Elsa deserves to be much better off in a much more magical realm world wherever she deserves to be better off less isolated, doesn't she?' Poor Elsa didn't deserve to be isolated in a muggle ordinary world at all, did she? 'Poor Elsa also deserves to be able to less isolated no matter what too, doesn't she? 'There any other superior high fantasies that are much better than that so called/not so magical movie, Frozen, aren't there? '''Plus, Elsa herself really deserves to be better off starring in any much better, greater, more magical, fairytale fantasies than that sloppy Frozen movie anyway, doesn't she? '''Poor Elsa's characterization was rather lazily screwed up by those lazy creators of Frozen, wasn't it?' 'I hate this canon Frozen storyline with a burning passion no matter what.' '''I hate not knowing much about Elsa herself at all with a burning passion. '''I can't stand nor don't like the idea of Elsa as less of a heroine at all. I hate the idea of poor Elsa being forcefully another royal resident of Arendelle. I can't stand nor don't like the idea portrayal role of poor Elsa and that major insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen as orphaned sisters at all anyway. Zelda isn't really the other only superior princess at all either, is she?